


Church Bells Chime

by StarBoatStation



Series: The PartnerShip Gets Married [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Confessions, M/M, look at the gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The destined partners wedding scene... that DIDN'T get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church Bells Chime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Indigo_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Indigo_Skies/gifts).



> Okay. So tumblr user p4-yosuke-seta really wanted to see someone write this fic and I really wanted to write cute SouYo vows. Thus we have this child.

The doors of a church.

Yosuke stared blankly at the cherub-imprinted doors in front of him, his jaw slack, as he realized what was just happening.

“Through your own free will, you decide to vow eternal love for each other.” The mechanical voice had said. The brunette scoffed slightly. Own free will? Yeah, right. He and Souji both knew fully well what would happen if they didn’t press onward. Through the field of flowers? Fine. Keeping up an act? Awesome. Even when they found that photo… Yosuke shuddered just remembering it. He didn’t look good in white satin and a tiara.

“They’re seriously trying to marry us off, aren’t they?” Yosuke squeaked out as he turned to his best friend. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his friend looking at him with… something glinting in those stormy-gray irises. It caused heat to swell up through own chest. “P-Partner?”

“Now, open the door together.”

Yosuke was brought back to reality when the voice spoke again, almost hitting him like a cold shower. He looked to see that Souji had a hand resting on one of the doors and was watching Yosuke, that unknown glint still lurking in his eyes. “Guess we got no choice…”

The teen’s heart sped up as he looked at the blue carpet laid out before them, white petals littering the sides, as the wedding march began. “H-Hey! Do I look like a girl to you?! Well I’m not! You want me to prove it?! I’ll expose myself, if that’s what it takes!” He shouted, trying to possibly convince it that marriage was between a man and woman… traditionally, at least. And this voice was all about traditional romance, from what Yosuke had seen.

Obviously, it didn’t work.

He felt a nudge on his lower back, forcing him inside as the doors shut behind them. Looking over, the teen noticed that Souji had placed his hand on Yosuke’s lower back, and kept it there as they continued to… Ugh. Walk down the aisle. While the contact was comforting, the place it was in was a bit… more intimate than two guy friends ought to touch each other… right?

“You must vow your unwavering love for each other, in sickness and in health.” The voice filled and bounced off the walls of the empty cathedral, as the two boys now stood at the altar. “Now, vow your love!”

The brunette blushed brightly at the thought of confessing any types of those feelings for Souji AT AN ALTAR. His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he wracked his brain for something, anything, to keep the act going, but it was becoming ridiculously hard. It was only when he felt himself being turned and his hands encased in a warm, calloused embrace did he look up at Souji.

His breath hitched and his heart shot up to his throat. The way Souji was looking at him… That gleam had turned into something new entirely. It was like those first rays of sun peeking out through the clouds after a terrifying thunderstorm.

“Yosuke Hanamura,” He began, his voice clear, “When I first fished you out of the garbage, I knew I hadn’t made a mistake doing so. Even now, as we stand here, after all we’ve been through…” His voiced waivered. Souji Seta’s voice actually fucking waivered. “I’ve seen you at your best, I’ve seen you at your worst, and I’ve seen all the in-betweens. You’re funny, handsome, determined, strong, passionate, and have really good taste in music.” Yosuke couldn’t help but feel a corner of his mouth twitch upward, despite being TOTALLY freaked out at what his best friend was saying. Was it just an act to get them out of here alive? Or… Wait. Was Souji actually- “Yosuke, I… I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you ever since that very first time you called me ‘Partner.’ So, I love you, Yosuke. And I’ll continue to say it, in sickness and in health. This is my vow.” The gray-haired teen finally managed after a few stutters and a bright flush thoroughly coating his ever-stoic features.

Yosuke was bright red and could feel the heat all the way up his spine as well. Souji just totally confessed to Yosuke at a mother-fucking altar of all places. The brunette had to think of something! Maybe just run out of the cathedral and chance fighting waves upon waves of shadows? Maybe. But that would break Souji’s heart and… Yosuke groaned inwardly as the realization hit him like a truck. There was no denying that glimmer in Souji’s eyes and the certain flip his heart did whenever he looked at that stylish mop of gray hair and those piercing grays. The thought of breaking Souji’s heart killed him. Not because he wouldn’t be Yosuke’s best friend anymore, but rather… He would be the cause of that pain, when actually he wanted to make Souji happy. Wanted him to smile, no matter how rare it already was.

Yosuke loved Souji.

He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he kept his gaze on Souji, brown eyes locked with gray. “Part-“ he cleared his throat. This deserved to be done properly. “Souji… Seta. I really… wish I had gone first because I can’t top that.” He chuckled, trying to work past the nerves gathering and squeezing at his lungs. “But, um… You mean more to me than anything. I’ve laid my life down on the line for you and I haven’t regretted a single instance of it, no matter how many broken ribs and punctured lungs. You, uh, you were there when I faced myself, you were there when… I was still pining for Saki… You continued to support me through a lot of… dumb ideas. I’m just sorry for… not realizing you were _there_ until now. So… Y’know. In sickness and in health and all that jazz.” He was smiling slightly as he looked down at the joined hands, a blush sill coating his cheeks and the back of his neck. “I love you too, partner. I guess… I vow it.”

Yosuke felt like his face was on fire and his heart was ramming against his ribs. But soon, he felt a gentle touch to the side of his face, causing him to look up. His heart stopped. Souji was smiling. Souji actually had a smile that lit up his features like a Christmas tree. The smile was infectious as Yosuke found himself grinning back.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Yosuke reeled. “Woah, woah, woah! DO I LOOK LIKE A GI-“ His yell was cut short as he felt a confident hand tangle itself in the hair at the base of his neck and tug his head forward into a passionate kiss that left his head swimming, his knees weak, and made him grip onto Souji’s jacket for support. He quickly reciprocated and they stayed like that for a good, long while until Naoto and the others burst into the empty church.

“I object! I obje- Woah.” She stopped, blushing brightly as the two pulled away, red in the face and panting slightly from lack of air. “Looks like we’re a little late…” She muttered as she quickly herded everyone back out.

Souji chuckled as Yosuke sputtered. “W-We should catch up.”

“Mmm…” Souji hummed, gently nipping at the brunette’s earlobe. “What about the honeymoon?” If Yosuke wasn’t red before, he certainly was now.

“Y-Y-Y’know this isn’t technically legal, r-right partner?” Yosuke stuttered out, still reeling from his very recent sexual discovery and that earth-shattering kiss.

“Mmm…” The gray-haired teen hummed again, nuzzling into Yosuke’s mess of brown hair. “Till death do us part.”

“Hm. I like the sound of that.” Yosuke established, already feeling a bit more stable. As they began making their way towards the door the others had burst through, Souji began to actually fucking snicker. It was really cute.

“Uh, what’s up, partner?”

“Yosuke… We’re Partner Partners, now.”

The brunette fumed. Okay. Not so cute anymore… but still cute.


End file.
